The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising an x-ray tube and two high voltage transformers feeding the x-ray tube, the secondary parts of said high voltage transformers being each connected with a doubler circiut for the output voltage of the corresponding high voltage secondary part which doubler circuit is comprised of rectifiers and capacitors.
In the case of an x-ray diagnostic generator of this type the voltage on the x-ray tube is four times as great as the secondary voltage of a high voltage transformer, since each secondary voltage is doubled in the associated doubler circuit, and the two doubler circuits are connected in series with one another.